Unbreakable
by Specimen 12
Summary: When Cree and Abigail Lincoln are caught up in one of many explosions across America, a deadly conspiracy is revealed, forcing the KND and the Teen Ninja to join forces in order to overcome this new evil...


**Unbreakable**

**Prologue**

"Good Morning and welcome to NewsLive…"

"Breaking news has just come in from New York after a devastating explosion in the 'Broadway Camera and Electronics Store' in Times Square. The explosion has caused severe structural damage and several people are believed to be trapped underneath the rubble. Rescue services have since been unable to help those trapped by fallen debris and have recruited the help of local citizens to assist in the removal of heavy concrete blocks believed to be blocking the path to the people inside. Denzel Harping reports live from the scene."

* * *

"I'm Denzel Harping, and behind me lies the aftermath of an Earth shattering bomb explosion that occurred just inside the 'Broadway Camera and Electronics Store', the remains of which can be seen just to my right here. We have been alerted to the fact that several people caught in the explosion have been trapped underneath the falling rubble, and also that rescue teams have been incapable to reach several individuals, one of which has been texting the police in an attempt for her and her sister to be found as soon as possible."

"In her first text, she said; and I quote - "I cant see anything and I can't move my legs. I think I'm losing blood and I can't tell if my sister is breathing." Fire-fighters have been searching for the two girls for near to half an hour now, and with no signs of the two survivors, things are beginning to look pretty grim here in Times Square. This has been Denzel Harping for NewsLive. Back to you Emma…"

* * *

"Truly grim indeed Denzel. Lets hope the rescue teams can find those trapped before it's too late."

"If you believe that you could be of any help to the rescue efforts in Times Square, please contact the number you can see at the bottom of the screen now, and you could save some very innocent people from suffering a horrible fate…"

* * *

**7****th**** Avenue, Times Square**

**New York City**

This was _it_. This would be his first call of action ever. And it wasn't just any old house-fire or some old ladies smoky stove either. This was a terror bombing, and a damn big one.

Jacob Rhodes was so exited he was more rigid aboard the engine than a steel bollard. His team-mates were all at least one year veterans, with plenty of experience in rescue missions like this one. Between all of them, the only thought was that of the job, and that meant getting as many people as they can out of the rubble as fast as possible.

As the first police perimeters were spotted, Jacob's heart started to slam itself against his ribcage in an insane adrenaline rush. The idea of pulling someone from a wreckage was rushing through his mind at such a rate he almost began to feel dizzy. As suddenly as Jacob had finished daydreaming, the engine screeched to a halt and the doors swung open, spewing forth Jacob's team of fire-fighters.

Things were a real mess. Police officers, firemen and civilians littered the entire mountain of debris, throwing metal pieces and chunks of concrete all over the place in a hasty effort to save lives. Jacob rushed forwards from his team-mates and began to carefully lift boulders of mangled steel and stone, tossing them aside and digging deeper into the rubble, up to the point where he found himself in complete and utter darkness. Cautiously, Jacob inched his way forwards, using only his fingertips for co-ordination in the pitch black.

However, something was catching his attention effectively. To his left, Jacob could make out a series of short, weak, beeping noises. For a moment, he thought nothing of it, until one noise forced him to grin widely; a cough.

"Guys! GUYS!" he shouted back up behind himself. From the entrance of the hole poked the head of a young man covered in dust. "I think I found someone here!" The civilian scrambled to his feet and sprinted over to the fire-chief, who instantly headed to Jacobs location.

"Son, keep diggin' 'till you find 'em. If you can get 'em out this tunnel, do it. If not, give us your location and we'll dig you out, ya' hear?" Jacob forced his head around just enough to see the light behind him and grab a gasp of fresh air.

"Got it sir!" he replied, turning back around and inching his arms on top of the pile of destroyed bricks between himself and the survivors. Slowly and carefully, he swept away whatever debris he could safely get his hands on and reached in through the narrow tunnel until his hand grasped something soft and warm, but wet. Repulsed, Jacob retracted his hand and lifted it into the sliver of light showing behind him, revealing a dark, almost velvety red. Immediately, he grasped his radio and peered as far into the hole he'd dug as possible.

"Captain! It's Rhodes here. I advise digging at my position. I'm at least a meter to the left of the centre of the rubble. I have…_two _

injured civilians. One has their leg caught under a pillar…I'm not sure if the younger one is breathing. I need an immediate evacuation of the injured, over!" Static hissed on Jacob's radio for a few seconds, before breaking into voice.


End file.
